The Other Town
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: Roxas is bored with his life, but soon finds an alternate Twilight Town where everything is lively and exciting, including a charming redhead claiming to be his best friend. But what happens when the redhead tries to force him to stay there forever?


_Description:_ _**Roxas is bored of his routine life, and his friends. On the last few days of summer vacation, they need to get their report done in time for school. Upon hearing about a legendary rumor of secret door in the old mansion, Roxas goes there to investigate to prove everyone wrong. He soon learns however, that the secret door is actually a portal to an alternate Twilight Town! Everything there is exciting and lively, and the people there are so much more interesting, including a very feisty and charming red head claiming to be his best friend. Everything about the other Twilight Town is so much more appealing, but when the red head tries to force him to stay there forever, Roxas sees that it's not all that it appears to be.**_

A.N: This story is based off of the Coraline book and movie, which I found to be very enjoyable and I think applicable to the Kingdom Hearts world. Hopefully it'll turn out as great as I imagine it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Other Town

Roxas let out a heaving sigh.

"Huh? Got something to say, Roxas?"

He blinked, turning to span the room and saw three pairs of watchful eyes settle on him. His friends, Olette, Hayner, and Pence were idly chatting away about something or other and Roxas' thoughts drifted to a daydreaming trance. Everything was so….routine by now. All they wanted to do was meet at their hideout, eat ice cream and sit up on the clock tower. Nothing ever changed. EVER.

To put it bluntly, Roxas was bored out of his mind. He craved to do something different, adventurous. And above all, he knew every single person in this town by heart. There was Mrs. Rosemary, who ran the grocery shop with her pet cat. Mr. Stevenson organized the new Struggle tournaments. Seifer and his gang ran the sandlot. Alicia helped her father with the car repair shop. It was the same thing, day after day after painstaking day. He knew everyone and everyone's business. And it was boring.

"No." He finally said, resting his chin on his knuckles. What could he say? 'You're all boring me to death?'

"Well……anyway. School's coming up which means we have to finish our essay!" Olette exclaimed. Hayner and Pence rolled their eyes, grumbling angrily.

"Come on guys, we have to! We put it off till the last two days of vacation! We've got to come up with SOMETHING to write about."

Pence sighed, running a hand through his upturned hair. "Well. If we have to do a report….we can do it on anything, right?"

"For the last time, we're NOT recording you sleepwalking. Nobody wants to see you walk around your house in nothing but your boxers!" Hayner hissed, throwing the last of his ice cream at him.

"GAHH!" Pence wiped the offending treat off of his shirt. "I wasn't gonna suggest that. I mean….you guys know about the seven wonders of Twilight Town, don't you?"

"Uhh…..you know those are myths right? Some little kids who thought they saw something, and lied." Hayner shrugged, rubbing at his eye. "Little kids make up stuff all the time."

"Nuh uh!" Pence retaliated. "Not just little kids! Other people have seen them too!"

"Right." Hayner faked a yawn, showing he was already completely disinterested.

"What are the seven wonders again?" Olette piped up.

"Well….there's one in the Sunset District, where when you walk down a set of stairs, it counts differently when you walk back up them!"

"PFT. That's what Rai told you! He's an idiot." Hayner wrinkled his nose in utter disgust. "He can't even count as it is!"

"Right….well. Uh. The second one is the mysterious alleyway! There's this little ball that bounces down the alley, but no one is there, bouncing it!" Pence wiggled his fingers. "It's haunted."

"Or maybe a little kid threw his ball down there and got it stuck. Really Pence, these suck." Hayner shook his head.

"Way to kill a mood. Sheesh. Ok well the next one is in the underground concourse. Y'knowm, those tunnels all connecting to each other. Some say, when they walk by, they hear voices. But supposedly no one is in there."

"BULL."

"Hayner! Don't spoil it!" Olette chided, obviously enjoying the rush of mystery.

"It is! Voices come from people, not walls or nothingness. You're supposed to be the smart one Olette."

"Gah. Well. There's also. THE DOPPLEGANGER." Pence yelled, making Olette jump out of her seat. "It's supposed to be in the reflection of the waterfall. It comes out and attacks you!"

"That's called your reflection and that happens in reflective surfaces, Pence." Hayner laughed. "All of these are lame so far."

"…..Well. You're….lame. These are true. And anyway, there's one where there's this bag on top of Sunset Hill that moves around all on it's own."

"I heard of that one." Roxas finally said, causing everyone's heads to sharply turn at the new voice. "It's a fake. It was someone's dog who got caught under the bag."

"Nice. A dog. What next? A cat mysteriously gets caught in a tree?" Hayner snickered.

"NO. It's a train that appears on the tracks. BUT NO ONE IS IN IT."

"Maybe that's because it dumped the people off at their destination and it's coming back to the station?" Olette offered.

"These are terrible Pence."

"They……well…yea they sorta….are. But there's one more."

"If it has to do with cats or dogs, or so help me, a little kid with ice cream I don't want to hear it!"

"It has nothing to do with any of that! Listen, it's really good. Y'know the old mansion?"

"Uh huuuh."

"The really scary and abandoned mansion?"

"Yeaaah."

"They say, there's a secret door way in there."

To this, Roxas finally perked up, and all three kids were staring at Pence with widened eyes.

"What's behind the secret door?"

"Nobody knows. It's hidden. But I guess if you listen, you can hear voices and music. That's what I heard. Don't shoot the messenger!" He held his hands up in defense.

"….Sounds like more bull to me." Hayner concluded, sitting back in his seat.

"All the others one sounded lame but this one sounds pretty unpromising too." Olette bit her lip.

"I think it sounds cool."

"What? Roxas you gotta be joking me." Hayner chuckled, waving at him from across the room.

"I'm not joking. I think it sounds creepy, mysterious. We should check it out."

"No way." Hayner whined. "Why would I wanna leave the comfort of luxury and go all the way to the old mansion just so you can live out some thrill and investigate some hunch that Pence has?"

"It's not a hunch!"

"Shut up Pence, it is too. Your seven wonders are seven lame-os."

"Come on." Roxas pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"Getting dusty and dirty poking around an old mansion? No thanks." Olette pursed her lips. "You know Pence is only kidding."

"Kidding or not, it's the most interesting thing he's said all day. At least it sounds more credible then the rest. I mean, it's old, and it's been abandoned for YEARS. It probably is haunted!" Roxas stood up, wiping his hands against his pants indifferently.

"If you're gonna go, go man." Hayner shrugged. "I mean, you're just gonna get yourself worked up over nothing. You'll only get disappointed."

"I already am disappointed. With my life. I'm sick of stuff being…..the same all the time." Roxas said, the sentence coming out more bitterly then he intended.

"Well if you're so sick of us and your life is so boring, go check it out." Hayner sneered, offering a hand to the doorway. "You'll see, it'll be just like the rest of this town. Boring and predictable."

"Hayner, don't say that." Olette bit her lip nervously.

"Well it's what he thinks! If he wants adventure he can find it himself. I'm tired and I don't feel like entertaining you today."

"Fine." Roxas clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to prove him wrong. "I'll check it out for myself, without any of your help. If I find something, I get full credit for the report, got it?"

"Fine. But if you find nothing we're gonna do the report on whatever I want to do it on. Deal?" Hayner shot him a smirk and crossed his hands behind his head.

" Deal." Without another word, Roxas turned on his heel, ready and determined to find something.

"Oh and Roxas?" Hayner called, chuckling. "Don't cry if you don't find anything but a bunch of dusty furniture. Ok?"


End file.
